violette1st_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
June 16, 1976
The following is a journal found in Cross City, Florida. May 1, 1976 Hello. I am May Keef from Cross City, FL. It’s a pretty nice town just off the west coast from the Sunshine State, and with just about 2,000 people, everyone knows everyone. I am a single mother with 2 daughters: Karen (10) and Samantha (8). Their father had passed away while serving in Vietnam, days before Samantha was born. I hope he’s in heaven. Also, I work in a day care, helping out the children. It’s really nice there. I bought this journal so I can document my life and show it to my girls so they can look back on the fun times we had. May 7, 1976 It’s been a week since I’ve updated, and things are starting to get... weird. First off, one of the kids, Jamel Wilson, starting coming in the day care very dirty. He told me that their family couldn’t afford the bills anymore, and have no electricity or water. I feel bad for Jamel. I hope that his grandmother can pay her bills. May 9, 1976 Jamel is gone. And so is his grandmother. The police couldn’t find any proof that they were either kidnapped, killed, or whatever happened to them! I hope God protects them at all cost. May 16, 1976 Jamel is dead. That poor kid... he body was... how do I describe it? Mutilated? I found him while me and the girls were at the park. God their faces... I was too late to cover their eyes. They’ve seen everything. Oh his forehead, however, had an initials. It was “D.K.” I don’t know what that means. I already contacted the police. They’re still haven’t found his grandma. I hope she doesn’t have the same fate as Jamel. May 20, 1976 I love Diana Ross, and I especially loved one of her recent songs “Love Hangover”. So while I was listening to it, I heard static from the vinyl. Strange, I thought. I never had a problem with it. Just when I was about to take it out, it went silent. I heard breathing. “I found you,” a voice said. That’s when I took it out. This was at night, so the girls didn’t hear it. I didn’t know what that voice was, but it was very, very deep. I putted the vinyl back in, and it played as normal. Am I being haunted? June 1, 1976 Schools now out, and the girls have been out all day. I know I should watch them, but I gotta let the Jamel incident go. He’s not my child, and I don’t wanna spend the rest of my life mourning for a child I don’t know. It wasn’t like he was special or anything, but he wasn’t bad either. I guess you can say he’s average. June 2, 1976 My husband’s grave... it was destroyed... whoever did this... rot in hell... please... June 6, 1976 I found a letter in the mailbox. It has no return address. Here’s what it said: “Hey May. I’m your husband Daniel. I know this sounds crazy, but hear me out. After I was shot in Vietnam, God came to me. He said ‘you must do what’s right, and kill one child and one woman every year on June 16 as a sacrifice. If you refuse, your soul will cease.’ I already killed some black kid, and now... well... I have to get you too. Don’t worry, I will make sure the girls remain safe. Nothing will hurt them. Nothing.” My husband died on June 16, 1968. The initials on Jamel’s head was my husbands. If this is a prank, it’s not funny. June 8, 1976 We finally found Jamel’s grandmother. She was seen walking nude at a highway just 20 miles away from town. She was hysterical. I went to visit her in the hospital. She looked at me in a frightening look, and said: “You’re next, May.” After that, she closed her eyes, and never opened them again. June 14, 1976 I keep seeing some strange figure at the edge of my peripheral vision. I don’t know what it is. Maybe my mind’s playing tricks on me from everything that’s going on lately. June 16, 1976 HE’S COMING FOR ME I SAW HIM WITH HIS ARMY GEAR AND EVERYTHING OH GOD HE’S GONNA KILL ME LIKE JAMEL I’M HIDING IN THE WOODS KAREN AND SAMANTHA IF YOU HAPPEN TO FIND THIS I LO The rest of this entry is mixed with scribbled text and blood. May Keef would be found dead in the nearby woods, her body horribly mutilated. Her death remains unknown to this day. Category:Fanfic Category:Creepypasta